Dulce Desvelo
by Kay ElfWitch
Summary: No soy buena resumiendo...solo leanlo...Punto de vista de Regina :)


Cuando ella duerme tan cerca de mí, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Dentro de mi pecho, una sensación totalmente abrumadora lucha por escapar. No sé qué hacer, no estoy acostumbrada, y el temor a no dar tanto como recibo, o a no valorarlo como es debido, es lo que me mantiene despierta, aunque no siempre es únicamente esto. No es algo malo. Bajo las sábanas, y sintiendo el roce de su piel contra la mía, no puedo experimentar otra cosa que no sea felicidad. Imagine lo que imagine, piense lo que piense, con sólo saber que ella está allí, a mi lado, soy feliz; que la puedo tocar, oler, besar, mimar, abrazar, morder, mirar… Me gusta mirarla. Hay algo en ella que me tranquiliza, que me dice: «quédate conmigo». Y yo creo en ese algo impronunciable y me aferro a él. Es entonces cuando, dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón comienza a martillar con la fuerza de mil locomotoras, y presiento (porque jamás he tenido la oportunidad de verme), que en mi rostro se forma la más torpe de las sonrisas. De esas sonrisas que hace pensar a los demás: «¡Ah, he allí una persona con pocas preocupaciones en la vida!» Pero tal cosa, por supuesto, es imposible. No es que no tenga preocupaciones, es que ella las hace más llevaderas.

En esas noches de desvelo, me pregunto si, por casualidad, yo provoco lo mismo en ella. Me pregunto si, una vez me quedo dormida, ella despierta y comienza a pensar exactamente en lo que yo, minutos antes, había estado pensando. Me intriga saber si su rostro también se ve adornado por una torpe sonrisa, o si sus ojos se fijan en la nada, recordando, imaginado lo que vendrá, agradeciendo, de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, por tenerme en su vida, por estar juntas…

Hago un pequeño paréntesis y beso su hombro. Ella se mueve, incómoda, gruñona, porque estoy perturbando su sueño. Le susurro algo, pero la conozco, y sé que en realidad está profundamente dormida. Sonrío. Me inclino un poco, y veo que sus labios están curvados en algo demasiado parecido a una sonrisa. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, deduzco que está soñando conmigo. Tal vez sueña con el día en que nos conocimos, en el que yo, torpemente y debido a mi casi palpable inexperiencia, le pregunté, sin disimulo alguno y cara a cara, si quería salir conmigo. Fui un impulso momentáneo, veinte segundos de valor que probablemente nunca más volveré a experimentar, pero, al fin y al cabo, veinte segundos que me dieron una vida.

Recuerdo que su reacción fue casi igual de torpe que mi invitación. En la superficie de sus ojos pude ver incomodidad, pero en lo más hondo, con mucha dificultad, pude ver anhelo, esperanza. ¡Y creer que tan sólo veinte segundos habían provocado todo eso! Me esforcé, y poco a poco la fui convenciendo. Así, esos veinte segundos se transformaron en una noche, esa noche en un día, ese día en una semana, esa semana en un mes, luego meses, y pronto, un año…

Mientras sentía la tibieza de su espalda, fijé mi mirada en nada en particular. Sonreí. Traté de recodar si tan sólo una vez en la vida hube siquiera imaginado que llegaría el momento en que yo experimentaría las más increíble de las alegrías. Jamás imaginé eso, jamás soñé con algo parecido, ni siquiera con algo remotamente cercano. Me condené en silencio, ¿cómo es que era tan pesimista? Ya no importaba.

Ahogué un bostezo en su hombro. Mientras mis ojos se secaban recordé nuestra primera pelea. Fue una tontería de proporciones apocalípticas, un pleito parecido al que tienen los niños de primaria, una cosa tan insignificante que ahora me daba mucha pena, pero que, en ese entonces, se había visto mil veces aumentado por nuestro estúpido orgullo. Quizá simplemente fue miedo. Por lo menos yo sentí miedo por lo mucho que había crecido nuestra relación en tan poco tiempo, entré en pánico porque había perdido el manual, no sabía en qué capítulo estaba, qué fórmula usar; pero cuando entré en razón me percaté de que no hay manuales para la vida, y seguí caminado a su lado, aunque el miedo hacía que esta caminata fuera como moverse sobre una cuerda floja. Y no sólo moverse, también bailar, saltar, correr… y todo sin saber qué hay abajo, sin saber si lo que te recibirá, una vez caigas, será una montaña de mullidos colchones o rocas filosas. Tampoco sabes cuándo caerás, o si soplará viento que te hará perder el equilibrio, o si caerá lluvia que hará que la cuerda se torne resbaladiza. No que importe, porque cuando caes, caes.

Pronto ahogué otro bostezo. Cambié de posición cuando ella, aún dormida, hizo lo mismo. Ahora su brazo descansaba sobre mi espalda y sentí como la temperatura se incrementaba allí, donde nuestra piel se tocaba.

La primera vez que yacimos desnudas la una junto a la otra también es un recuerdo de lo más gracioso. No porque sintiéramos vergüenza, sino, porque acabamos demasiado rápido. Nos quedamos viendo, sorprendidas, incapaces de comprender cómo era posible que saciáramos tan bien nuestros deseos, y al mismo tiempo apenadas, porque una experiencia de esa magnitud tendría que haber durado un par de minutos más. Pronto comprendimos que esto no es necesariamente cierto y que hay ocasiones, y ocasiones… Luego, afortunadamente, las ocasiones fueron muchas y muy variadas. Entendí, por primera vez, la frase de una canción que me encantaba pero que nunca había comprendido en su totalidad: «Lust is not as creative as it's discovery»* . Nos obligamos a sacar nuestro explorador interno y lo que ambas descubrimos nos encantó por igual…

Vuelve a moverse, pero esta vez masculla algo. No logro entenderlo a la primera, así que me acerco un poco. Reprimo una carcajada. Balbuce incoherencias, producto, probablemente, de un sueño demasiado alocado. Aunque seguro no tan alocado como nuestra primera presentación como novias. Todos a nuestro alrededor, sin nuestro permiso, nos habían catalogado como «amigas cercanas» algo que colindaba por muy pocos centímetros con «casi hermanas». Tremenda sorpresa se llevaron cuando, de la nada, en una reunión de esas habituales que sólo sirven para charlar tonterías y beber a lo estúpido, les dijimos: ¡somos novias! Pensamos que todos habían alcanzado el estado de embriaguez suficiente para gritar un «¡felicidades!» Pero por un minuto, 60 segundos de pura agonía, todos se quedaron callados, viéndose los unos a los otros, preguntándose si eso era una broma, buscando las cámaras escondidas, sólo para después estallar en carcajadas y restregarnos en la cara que nuestra broma había sido de muy mal gusto. Ambas nos enfadamos, pero una vez pasada la borrachera, recibimos no sólo sus disculpas sino también su apoyo. Apoyo que fue más que bienvenido cuando por fin nos mudamos juntas. Las cajas no se mueven solas y no estábamos para pagar un servicio de mudanza.

Lo que más me encanta de vivir juntas es que todas las noches, aún cuando nos peleamos, dormimos la una al lado de la otra. Las sábanas huelen a ambas, en los cajones hay ropa de ambas, hay dos cepillos de dientes en el lavado, dos enormes tazas para tomar café, incluso hay dos botes de champú en el baño porque no usamos el mismo. Dos toallas cuelgan todas las mañanas al sol, cuando vamos al supermercado compramos porciones para dos. Todo se hace tomando en cuenta que somos dos, a tal grado que en realidad se siente como si fuéramos sólo una…

Ahora mi rostro yace muy cerca del suyo. Noto un ligero parpadeo, el sutil movimiento de los dedos de sus pies, esa tan bonita e incomprensible forma en que se mueven cuando buscan los míos. Los acerco y ella enseguida recupera la calma. Beso su frente, su nariz, sus labios… Sé que mañana me regañará. Verá las bolsas negras debajo de mis ojos y me dirá lo mucho que tengo que cuidarme, no porque es antiestético sino porque es perjudicial para la salud. Le contestaré que no importa, que «esta noche dormiré temprano». Probablemente así sea, probablemente el cansancio acumulado se cuelgue de mis párpados como pesados plomos. Pero si no es así, tampoco importaría, seguramente sería otra noche de dulce desvelo…

Termino de acomodarme. No sé qué hora es; luego noto que, si había sido capaz de ver cada una de sus expresiones fue porque la luz del amanecer llevaba tiempo queriéndose colar por la ventana. Bostezo, cierro los ojos, los abro nuevamente. Estoy así, parpadeando lentamente hasta que el sueño por fin me llama. Pero no sólo el sueño es quien me llama, a lo lejos escuchó otra voz, pero es demasiado tarde, no puedo aferrarme a ella…

—Te he dicho que dejes de desvelarte…

Ah, reconozco esa voz, sonrío, o creo sonreír, no sé, estoy demasiado cansada. Es hora de dormir…

FIN


End file.
